<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character Backstory by azure_prince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362450">Character Backstory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_prince/pseuds/azure_prince'>azure_prince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_prince/pseuds/azure_prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory for my OC Syrin, since his story is pretty much completely revealed in the game now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Character Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Syrin Laurelet</strong>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p><em>Half-Elf • 6’4” • M • 24 y/o</em>  </p><p>        Syrin grew up in a small town, where he was adopted by a slightly older human couple, the Laurelets. The couple had found him abandoned, just off the edge of the small farming village where they lived, carefully wrapped in blankets and left sleeping in a place clearly meant to be found. For some reason or another, the child’s parents had left him in obvious hopes that someone else would be able to take care of him. Luckily for Syrin, the couple had always wanted, but were never able to have a child of their own.      Syrin was obviously different from the rest of the people in the village. For starters, he was the only non-human there, and while half-elves were not completely unknown to the community there, his bright pink hair and emerald eyes were certainly strange and seemingly unnatural. Perhaps he was a child of some other kind of fey, an ill omen foretelling of the disasters to come. The village folk protested against the couple keeping such a child, but they refused to give him up or condemn him to an early death he did not deserve.      Unfortunately, in the years following Syrin’s adoption, the community was struck by disasters, one after another. In the first year, an unfortunately bad harvest, in the next, an attack by goblins, and two more years later, a drought. The farmers of the village were certain it had been Syrin who brought the misfortune upon them, thus he and the Laurelets taking care of him were shunned by the entire rest of the village.     As he grew up, there were no more major disasters, but any unfortunate event that could not be explained by human error was unjustly marked as Syrin’s fault. The adults would not bother to hide their obvious contempt, and forbade any of the children from associating with the cursed child. Syrin grew up a little lonely, though his parents assured him that he was blameless and that one day he would grow up and leave the village for grand adventures and great accomplishments.      Though the rest of the village would treat him poorly, Syrin was generally a happy child.  His parents treated him very well and loved him very much. He was good hearted, curious, and adventurous. He had a hard time convincing most of the other children to play with him as they feared the scoldings for playing with the disaster child, but he did have one friend. Two years older, and very quiet and reserved, Videi Béchatelet was his dearest friend. As children, Syrin often worried the soft spoken Videi would be lonely without him; he had a scary face and didn’t talk much so none of the other children wanted to play with him. Being as they were both somewhat outcast by the others close to their age, Syrin took it upon himself to become his best friend. The two of them went on many adventures together; Syrin would declare his departure and go off and Videi would inevitably be dragged along, making sure Syrin didn’t do anything too dangerous. The two of them would often come home with nicks and bruises which really did nothing to help Syrin’s poor reputation.     Videi’s family was perhaps among the most superstitious and prejudiced among the whole of the village. In the past, the Béchatele family was a pretty big deal, and they havent forgotten, even if everyone else has. Videi had a strict upbringing, where he became a very proper and pragmatic young man. This was, unfortunately, a very likely cause for his lack of childhood friends. His parents greatly disapproved of him socializing with the half-elf boy, and would punish him every time he would come home from one of their ‘adventures.’     Mr. Laurelet recognized early on Syrin’s adventurous spirit and knew the day would come when he would leave the village to travel the world so, as Syrin grew older, he took it upon himself to teach Syrin swordplay as a form of self defence. Syrin, of course, dragged Videi along for the lessons as well. The two of them learned the basics from Syrin’s father, and afterwards spent many, many hours together, practicing at any and every opportunity they had. ### (videi is strong and basic fighter but syrin is nimble dancer fighter. theyre an equal-ish match to each other)     The two grew older still and the time came for them to leave the village. Syrin could no longer resist his need for travel, to see what the world had to offer. Videi left with him, perhaps with similar motivation, or just to keep an eye on his friend. Regardless of his motivations, Syrin was thrilled that his best friend chose to join him.     The duo travelled together for about five years experiencing all that the world had to offer them, the good and the bad. During their travels, Syrin befriended a group of traveling performers who taught them how to turn their swordplay into a grand performance to entertain the common folks. They also taught Syrin how to play instruments, in particular the lute.      They travelled together with the performing group for a short time, but eventually the duo split up to go their separate ways. Though Syrin had no trouble befriending just about anyone, Videi remained his one true friend and travelling companion. The pair would go from town to town, accepting odd jobs for coin or food. Sometimes Syrin would perform in local taverns, either playing his instrument, or dancing routines with his swords. Occasionally Syrin would drag Videi into the spotlight with him where the two would entertain with a dazzling display of their swordsmanship in flashy showy mock-battles.      Their travels weren’t always just fun laughs; it wasn’t uncommon for them to come across bandits or beasts, and they both had a hard time ignoring a cry for help. They were good people with good hearts and never fought with the intention to kill or harm another, only in self defence, or defence of another. And although they never went seeking it, trouble did occasionally have its way of finding them. They crossed blades with many bandits and thugs, and perhaps aided in the arrest of a criminal here or there. But surely it only aided in strengthening the bond the pair shared.     One day, well into their travels, Videi received a mysterious letter. Though he wouldn’t go into details of its contents, the letter was important enough that Videi had to part ways with Syrin. For just barely over a year, Syrin had not heard a word from Videi. Syrin continued his travels, following any tips he could get about Videi’s possible whereabouts, but no matter how far he searched it seemed he was always just a little too late to catch up. After many months of searching, Syrin heard rumours of a man matching Videi’s likeness protecting a traveling young lord, though he heard no follow up on where such a young lord may be. In his searching for Videi’s whereabouts, he was approached by a man from The Order of The Silver Hawks. The man had seen Syrin’s flashy sword performance and offered him an opportunity to join the Silver Hawks. Not knowing much about the Silver Hawks except that they employed adventurers, Syrin accepted the offer in hopes that it would grant him a greater opportunity for gathering information about his dearest friend. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>